Bell's promise
by Kaze
Summary: When Valerine Bell, promises to help her cousin out, she had no idea that she'd have to confront a past she turned her back on almost 4 years before...
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own the Nightworld or any of the concepts or recognisable characters, that copyright remains with L. J. Smith so please don't sue me... I can't afford it ::lol::. Any unrecognisable characters are my own though, so please don't use them with out my permission. Oh and I'd love it if you'd R&R.

Prologue

"I won't go."

Thierry looked at his companion, his bottomless dark eyes unfathomable _Just our luck that those bastards picked Mary-Lynette as a target _he thought angrily. _Nothing else would have made Ash refuse the mission - he knows how important it is._ He sighed at last breaking the silence, "Ash, they *need* you – you're the only one with the codes…Codes that may give us more information on the fourth wild power. Both of us know how vital it is, that we find whoever it is before the Council does."

Ash looked at Thierry. At the moment his ever-changing eyes were hard grey shining with an inner stubborn light. _Thierry's problem is that he doesn't understand. Finding and keeping the Wild Powers safe is the only thing that's important to him…That and keeping Hannah safe._

The silence dragged on again, a thick uncomfortable silence, neither boy willing to break it. Finally yet again, it was Thierry who broke the silence again a trace of frustration creeping into his dark eyes. "I could order you to go you know" he snapped. "This mission's too important…"

"Not to me it's not!" Ash snapped back. "Not where Mare's safety is concerned!" He continued, angrily, his words ruthless in their bluntness "And if it was Hannah's life at stake instead of Mary-Lynette's, you wouldn't think this mission so important either!"

Thierry looked at Ash in shock; _I didn't come across as that bad did I? I can't have been that insensitive._ He chose his next words carefully "I really need you out on this mission…Wait hear me out – you know the codes, and also you're one of the few people who can work well with Quinn. So how about if we move Mary-Lynette to a safe house?"

Ash's looked thoughtful his eyes now a light green. "I don't know Thierry…"

"I understand your worry about your soulmate and I know you want nothing better than to be with her, but couldn't a team protect her just as well, at least until this mission's over? Especially if you choose the people."

Another silence fell over the room, this time broken by Ash "Alright Thierry, I'll do it," he said flatly. "But when this mission's over I'm not doing any more of them until I know Mare's safe…"


	2. Part1: Valerine

Disclaimers: I don't own the Nightworld or any of the concepts or recognisable characters, that copyright remains with L. J. Smith so please don't sue me... I can't afford it ::lol::. Any unrecognisable characters are my own though, so please don't use them with out my permission. Oh and I'd love it if you'd R&R.

Part 1: Valerine

The sound of the phone ringing woke Valerine from the dreamless slumber she'd sunk, exhausted into. _I should just ignore it, _she thought annoyed. _It's half past eleven in the freaking night, and anyway I'm *supposed* to be resting..._ The phone shrilled on persistentlyslicing through her thoughts. Sighing she ditched the idea of letting the answer phone deal with the problem – whoever it was who was calling her was, if nothing else persistent and she had a feeling that he or she would not just go away. Anyway it was half eleven at night and no one *ever* tried to get hold of her after nine unless it was urgent.

"Bell here," she said into the receiver, stifling a yawn. "What's the problem?"

"Val, it's me Theo." Her cousin sounded stressed and tired. "How soon can you get to a place called Amherst?"

"Amherst's in Massachusetts right?"

"Yeah it is. Val, I need you to get your butt up here as fast as you can!" Theo's voice sounded grim even to Valerine's sleep-fogged mind.

"Alright cousin, what's going on? And don't say nothing, you sound like the shit's hitting the fan around you."

Theo gave a tired laugh, "I never could get much past you Val, not even when we were kids." Her voice sobered "I'm part off a team assigned to protect Mary-Lynette Carter, but we've been having problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"One of the assassins turned up and tried to go for her. He took us by surprise and managed to take out the other witch before Rashel got him."

"Is she…"

"Dead? No he'll survive, but he'll be out of action for a while. Unfortunately I can't keep the wards up on my own…My witch powers aren't *that* strong!"

__

A male witch! Valerine felt her face flushing at the mistake she'd made. _Why is it that when I assume the witch is female, he always turns out to be male?_ She remembered that being on the other end of the phone line Theo wouldn't be able to see her embarrassment and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Val? Val are you still there? Val! Answer me dammit! " 

"Don't' worry cousin, I'm not going anywhere. Why do you need me? "

"Didn't you *listen* to a word I just said?" Theo snapped. "I'm *not* strong enough to keep the wards up on my own!"

__

You never were cousin, I was always the stronger witch of the two of us in that respect, still…there *are* other witches.

"I know that Val, but I *need* someone I can trust." Valerine realised that she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. Theo continued, sounding at the end of her tether "I need someone whose integrity I can vouch for without thinking about it and you're the only one I can think off…Everyone *else* is on assignment!"

Valerine sighed, "I may not much good to you cousin, I'm still healing up from the last assignment I was on." _From where I tangled with the wrong end of a werewolf. _She left the thought unsaid, knowing from long experience that if Theo found out she'd only try to mother her. "But if you *really* need me…" Theo knew her well enough to know that was a 'yes'.

"How long will it take you to get up here?"

"From where I am in the city? I'll be on the train tomorrow afternoon" _After I've picked up some supplies and raided Lethna's store of weapons. There's *no* way I'm turning up in Amherst unarmed if there are Daybreaker-hating assassins running around. _"Do you have any idea who the assassins may be?"

"There's at least one lamia involved also two shifters. There may be more though." Theo sounded cagey.

"I'll come prepared. Take care of yourself cousin."

"Thanks for doing this for me Val…I'll see you when? Tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, I'll bring my portable with me and give you a call when I'm coming in."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Valerine hung up the phone, all traces of sleepiness gone. She had a hunch that there was a lot more going on in Amherst than Theo was letting on. _And I bet it's something to do with who the assassins are. I think she knows *exactly* who they are, and is afraid I won't come or something…Theo doesn't usually clam up when I ask her about something - especially if, like now it's important!_ Grimly she unlocked the small cupboard where Lethna kept her weapons. Her friend and flatmate was a witch and ex Vampire-hunter. Lethna used to be part of Circle Daybreak, but had only stayed long enough to get some control over her odd witch powers. After that though she'd left as she found it hard to be around vampires even though she no longer hunted them. _Probably because when she was nine, she came back from school to see them slaughtering her family! I know she still has nightmares about it, even though she doesn't talk about them much even to me._ She sighed and focused back on the task at hand, Lethna wouldn't mind if she borrowed her weapons, _in fact she's more likely to be annoyed that I've gone off to Amherst when I'm supposed to be healing up… Not that I have much choice though, I owe Theo too much to deny her what aid I can give._ She sighed again, if she was to get off tomorrow on time she'd need to get what she needed from Lethna now, and on that thought she looked to see what her flatmate had in the way of dealing with vampires and shifters.


	3. Part2: Theo

Disclaimers: I don't own the Nightworld or any of the concepts or recognisable characters, that copyright remains with L. J. Smith so please don't sue me... I can't afford it ::lol::. Any unrecognisable characters are my own though, so please don't use them with out my permission. Oh and I'd love it if you'd R&R.

Part 2: Theo

"Is she coming?" The speaker a tall girl with black hair and fierce, blazing green eyes did not sound happy.

_Course she is Val doesn't promise what she can't deliver _"She's coming Rashel." Theo replied absent-mindedly, running a hand through her silky blond hair. "When Val says she'll come…She will! She's the most honest person I know."

Rashel watched the gesture with barely concealed annoyance, masking her automatic sharp retort in an exasperated sigh, _God protect me from naïve fools! Doesn't she realise that her cousin may not be as *honest* as she makes out? _Somehow she managed to keep her voice calm "Does this cousin of yours know what she's getting into? If we can't rely on her there's really no point in her bothering to come."

Theo let her sleepy looking hazel eyes mask her irritation _Why doesn't she just come out and tell me that she doesn't want Val to come…After all, she's all but said it._ Quietly she said simply "Valerine is one of the most practical witches I know. She'll be able to handle it."

"Still you should have…"

Theo felt her patience snap, "Should have *what* Rashel? Waited for you to get round to getting another witch in?" 

Rashel stared at the shorter girl in shock _Did I know Theo would snap like that? Maybe I've been misjudging her…_

Theo hadn't finished "If we'd waited for you to do that we'd have been waiting all year and you *may* not have noticed but we don't have the time for that kind of luxury!" She continued the sleepy look in her hazel eyes replaced by anger.

Rashel felt her own temper flare "And what if this oh so wonderful cousin of yours is a spy?" she snapped, her voice thick with sarcasm. "What then?"

Before Theo could respond, the young dark-haired man who'd been sitting in the corner spoke up "Shut up both of you!" As both girls turned to look at him in shock, he continued staring at them with angry gem-green eyes. "The pair of you are doing an admirable job of helping the assassins out! How the hell are we going to get this job done, if the two of you are fighting? We need to work together, *not* against each other!"

"Morgead's right" unknown to the two girls another girl had joined them, like Morgead she walked with the grace of a predator…or a vampire. "The assassins *aren't* going to wait just because we're fighting." She looked at the angry girl "Anyway what's done is done Rashel. It can't be undone."

Theo looked like she was about to add something but at that point the girl's pale grey eyes turned to her anger flaring in their depths "And you Theo, you've got to start working with the team, *not* against us. If we can't work together we will never be able to protect Mary-Lynette."

Rashel watched as Theo thought better of whatever she had been about to say – Razira had that effect on people. As she thought about the vampire's words she realised that Razira was right – Theo's cousin was coming whether she wanted her to or not. Finally Rashel sighed "Just because you're right it doesn't mean I have to like it." _Anyway it's not that I mind her coming, more that I minded the fact that Theo went over my head when she asked her. _"But since your cousin's likely to be already on her way, I won't ask you to tell her to turn back."

Theo looked at Rashel, her hazel eyes hopeful "Does that mean…" She paused, "So you'll let her to be part of the team then?"

"I'll give her a chance, if she hacks it she can stay."

Theo realised that she'd pushed Rashel as far she was prepared to go. "Thanks Rashel …You won't regret it. I swear."


	4. Part3: Amherst

Disclaimers: I don't own the Nightworld or any of the concepts or recognisable characters, that copyright remains with L. J. Smith so please don't sue me... I can't afford it ::lol::. Any unrecognisable characters are my own though, so please don't use them with out my permission. Oh and I'd love it if you'd R&R.

Part 3: Amherst

__

What the hell's taking them so long? Theo paced up and down the small ground floor living room, stopping only to peer through the window every now and again. _Val's train got in just over half an hour ago, and we're not *that* far from the station_. She sighed wondering how Val was going to take that fact that Rashel would be meeting her at the station, _Val hates surprises and she's always at her *worst* after travelling on a train_. _Also she's soon going to find out that I've not been *entirely* truthful about who the assassin's are and when she does find out the truth she's going to be pissed._ Theo sighed again _But if I'd told her the truth she wouldn't have come and I wasn't lying when I said I needed her_…

***

__

I didn't think Amherst would be *this* small Valerine thought leaning up against the station wall. _It kinda reminds me of…_She ruthlessly clamped down on the thought before it could become anything more than vague memories, before sighing and looking around for Theo. _Where the hell *is* my dear cousin? She promised that she'd be here when the train came in. But she's not and the train's *long* gone…_

"Excuse me?"

Valerine looked up at the speaker warily. A tall dark-haired girl with fierce green eyes stared back. "Yes?"

"Are you by any chance Valerine Bell?"

Valerine pushed away the lock of red hair, which had chosen that moment to inconveniently flop into her eyes, her sense of wariness increasing "Who wants to know?" she asked finally, preparing to activate the quick release mechanism of the wrist sheathes Lethna had given her last Christmas.

"Your cousin Theo sent me."

"I doubt it…" Valerine started, her voice tailing off as she realised her mistake _Stupid, Val…Now she knows that you* do* know Theo! Remember the first rule of survival that Lethna taught you – never admit to anything that you *don't* have to._

The girl looked at her sharply "Look I'm Rashel Jordan from Circle Daybreak, I'm not one of the assassins." She continued dryly "So you don't need the knife."

Valerine looked at the girl sharply herself, before letting herself relax slightly "Ok, I believe you. Where's Theo?"

"Back at the house with the others" Rashel said. "Where'd you learn how to use a knife?"

"My flatmate's an ex-hunter, she decided to teach me one day."

"Anyone I know?" The question was that of curiosity, not hostility.

"Maybe. She was good at what she did" _Probably the best excepting for you maybe_. She left the last few words unsaid, Lethna would be pissed if she found out that Valerine had been talking about her as she tried to have as little as possible to do with Circle Daybreak. "She was a Daybreaker…Once."

Rashel looked at Theo's cousin, a trace of respect in her eyes _She's not how I thought she would be…And I wonder who this flatmate of hers is, Valerine's leaving a lot unsaid about her…But then again Valerine's completely different from Theo. For one thing - I doubt Theo would even *know* how to handle a knife…_Her eyes caught sight of the bag "What's in there?"

"Supplies, Theo said she needed help with the wards, also a few things I borrowed from a…friend. And talking about wards shouldn't we be going?"

Rashel nodded "Theo's probably wondering where we've got to. So are the others." _More like they're wondering if we're murdering each other…After all I kicked up such a fuss about her coming. _She watched as Valerine grabbed the bag, before heading off to where she'd parked the car.

Neither girl noticed the young man, walking pass on the opposite side of the road, but had they done so they would have been surprised to see the look of complete shock that crossed his face as he caught sight of Valerine.


	5. Part4: Chase

Disclaimers: I don't own the Nightworld or any of the concepts or recognisable characters, that copyright remains with L. J. Smith so please don't sue me... I can't afford it ::lol::. Any unrecognisable characters are my own though, so please don't use them with out my permission. Oh and I'd love it if you'd R&R.

Part 4: Chase

__

What the hell is a Belmontia doing here? The thought echoed through Chase Redfern's mind almost savagely. _Despite their unquestioning loyalty to the council, not a single one of them are assassin-material! Besides, their hatred of the Daybreakers is too well known and ingrained for one of them to be here to spy!_

At that moment the image of a young 10-year-old kid, with a mass of riotous red hair, and hazel eyes that saw altogether far too much flashed across his mind. _Valerine…_ Chase grimaced, not wanting to think about her, not wanting to dredge up old memories, but his mind didn't seem to get the message, the old memories overwhelming him, the mischievously grinning 10 year old being replaced with a more solemn 15 year old…

__

"Chase…Chase! Wait up!"

Chase paused, turned round slowly, amber eyes lighting up as he saw the slender 15 year old, her hair a mass of unruly curls around a face, that if not classically beautiful was in no way ugly. "Valerine," he grinned, watching as the hazel eyes a complete contrast to the green eyes that was a Belmontia family trait lit up with her answering smile. He'd always found Val easy to read, ever since they'd first met four years ago, the day that he'd first run into her - literally. "When did you get back?"

"Four days ago," she sighed, absent-mindedly tucking a strand of fiery red hair that all Belmontias had behind her left ear. "You wouldn't believe it to see it though, it's almost as if I never left! Four days and my parents haven't approved of a *single* thing I've done!" She made a face.

Chase looked at her, "Valerine, your parents, hell make that the whole of your family have *never* approved of *anything* you do," His voice was wry. "I doubt they'd break with tradition and start now!"

Valerine sighed in response.

Chase looked at her sharply, swallowing the curse he'd nearly uttered automatically, with what he thought was remarkable constraint on his part. "What's wrong Valerine?"

"I…I…Um nothing."

Chase looked sceptical "Sure, and I'm really Santa Claus in disguise." He continued in a softer voice "I know you're lying, but I don't want to talk out here in the streets, and I have a feeling that your parents don't know that you're here with me." He grinned at her scowl, before continuing "So how about I buy you one of those disgustingly sweet sundaes you seem so addicted to, and you tell me the truth about what's wrong. Deal?"

Valerine looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then grinned. "Do you realise how much trouble I'm going to be in if any of the family catches me with you?" Her hazel eyes had a daredevil light in them, and another emotion that disappeared so quickly, he couldn't be sure whether or not it was a figment of his imagination…

Chase grimaced, forcing the memories back. Valerine was the last person he wanted to think of at the moment. She belonged to a Chase Redfern that no longer existed, a Chase that had died the night he'd found out that she'd left town with that cousin of hers…What was her name again? Theo! Theo Keillor! Abandoned him for Circle Daybreak and the Daybreakers. He shook his head, _Valerine belongs to the past, a past if which I'm lucky I'll never have the misfortune to meet. After all we'd be on opposite sides now…She's a traitor to the Nightworld, and I… I'm one of its best executioners._ He sighed once more, then left the apartment to hunt wondering why those last thoughts of his had managed to depress him so much.


End file.
